Dreaming
by FF Queen
Summary: Ok, chapter 2 is up, and well......it's different.......
1. Mystery Date

Dreaming  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, me do not own SM. ^-^  
  
A/N: Yes, this is my first ever SM fic, so sorry if I get some things wrong in it. Please correct me if I do. ^.^  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
"So you're back now?" Amy asked, walking to class with Serena and Molly.  
  
"Well duh." Serena giggled, making circles with her finger on the side of her head.  
  
"Very funny." Amy hiseed as she stormed off.  
  
"Geez Serena. You're not yourself at all!" Molly exclaimed, giving her a weird look.  
  
"There's a reason." Serena explained shyly, her face turning a candy pink.  
  
"That's what you always say."  
  
"But this time is true Mol."  
  
"You're dating someone?!" Molly shrieked, almost dropping her books.  
  
"Yeah." Serena sighed dreamily, taking a seat in class.  
  
"Who is it?" Molly asked excitedly, waitng to hear every detail.  
  
"You'll find out sooner or later." Serena replied, opening her excercise book and scribbling nothing but Darien....Darien....Darien....... "Let me see Serena." Molly giggled, stretching her neck to see over Serena's shoulder. "Go away Mol!" Serena shrieked, holding the open book to her chest.  
  
"Fine, I'll find out my own way. I'll just ask Darien or Andrew.........Surely they'd know."  
  
"No! Anything but that!"  
  
Serena sighed heavily, staring out of her bedroom window. "Why do I have to this now?" She asked herself, scribbling over her work book. She had double the amount of homework because she had been sick the past week. "Serena?" Serena turned to find her brother standing in the door way.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked, flicked her blonde hair boredly over the back of her chair.  
  
"Your so called 'boyfriend', Darien, is here." He laughed, making speech marks with his fingers.  
  
"Shut up!" She yelled angrily, chasing him down the stairs, her blue dress flowing behind her gracefully.  
  
"Oh.....Hi Darien." Serena blushed as she skidded to a hault at the bottom of the stairs. She thought Sammy was only joking like he normally did. "Hey Serena." He laughed, pulling roses from behind his back. "Here these are for you." Serena let a wide smile form on her face.  
  
"They're beautiful! Thanks Darien." She exclaimed happily, hugging him.  
  
"Hey, I heard that there's new restrant in town, and I was wondering if you'd want to come with me tomorrow night?" He asked, his smile growing wider.  
  
"Sure! You know I'd never turn down a date." She replied, going red as she looked down at the roses.  
  
"Yeah, especially a date that includes food." Sammy snickered, running back upstairs before Serena could say anything. "Damn you Sammy!!" She yelled angrily after him.  
  
"Let's go somewhere quiet, Sammy's really getting on my nerves." Serena muttered angrily as Sammy kept bugging her and Darien. "Good idea." Darien laughed, taking her hand and leading her into the sunset outside. "Isn't it so romantic?" Serena smiled, winking at him.  
  
"Well, yeah. Why?" Darien asked, placing his free hand behind his head nervously.  
  
"Well, we're alone." She giggled cheekily, not noticing the redness in Darien's cheeks.  
  
"And what exactly were you thinking of doing?"  
  
"Something." She giggled. "You'll just have to find out."  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
What does Serena want to do? Chapter 2 will be up soon!! ^.^ Will Rei and Amy find out? R/R please! 


	2. The Game

Dreaming  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
A/N: I don't own Sailor Moon as you all know by now.....  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Serena smiled cheekily, her blonde hair glowig golden in the orange sun. "Just tell me already!" Darien was almost begging, Serena wasn't even going to give him a hint. "Well it's fun...." She hinted, giggling so much her hair was bobbing up and down. "I dunno?" Dairen just shrugged. What was Serena thinking of? "We're gonna go to the park and play kiss chasey!" She laughed, grabbing Darien's arm and dragging him to the park. Serena could be scary sometimes.......  
  
"Why are you so nervous Darien? It's just a game we used to play with the other kids when we were in Primary School!" Serena laughed. Darien's eye brow rose a little.  
  
"Really? Well I'm playing it differently tonight." He smirked with cheekiness. "I'll count to 10 to give you a head start. 10...9...8..." Serena dashed off past him, laughing as she did so. "7...6...5...4....3.....2....1. Watch out Serena! 'Cause here I come!" He laughed, running up to her.  
  
"Man! I never knew you were this fast!" Serena panted, trying to go faster, but she was already going flat out. Darien smirked and leapt onto her from behind, pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Well? Are you gonna kiss me or what, lover boy?" Serena giggled as Darien pinned her down by her wrists. "Maybe, maybe not." He replied, pressing his lips against her neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses leading down to her collar bone. Serena closed her eyes with pleasure as Darien continued to nibble and kiss at her neck. "By the way, lover girl, you've gotta catch me next." He whispered cheekily into her ear before kissing her on her lips.  
  
"Serena?" Serena and Darien jumped up to find Molly and Amy behind them. "What are you guys doing?!" Serena and Darien's faces both turned a bright red.  
  
"Nothing." They both answered as Darien took his hands away from Serena's wrists and got up.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing." Molly giggled, while Amy just sighed.  
  
"So? We were just kissing. Big deal." Serena snarled angrily, folding her arms.  
  
"If you insist." They both giggled before running off.  
  
"I swear I goign to get those brats!!" Serena cried angrily, clenching her fists.  
  
"Hey, it was your idea to play kiss chasey." Darien replied, smirking. Serena didn't say anything.  
  
"Damn! I'm gonna get killed!" Serena shrieked, looking at her watch. "I have to go."  
  
"Chill Serena, just tell your mum and dad we were on a date. Simple."  
  
"I guess. Now back to our game?" She asked, winking.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Short chapter I know. Sorry but I was in a rush to get it up! ^_^ 


End file.
